


DadSchlatt AU/Hybrid AU Idea

by CrystalKnix



Series: A Change in Tune [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, DadSchlatt AU, Hybrid AU, Possible good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnix/pseuds/CrystalKnix
Summary: Hello! This is just an idea for this DadSchlatt AU/Hybrid AU I'm making, there's one story from this AU that's been published but otherwise this is just like context for the AU.
Series: A Change in Tune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045200
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	DadSchlatt AU/Hybrid AU Idea

So, this is not the first time this AU has come been proposed as there are a lot of AUs about DadSchlatt that are just amazing. Like, I love those fics so much.. why are there only a few DadSchlatt AUs ;-; I am starving for content guys ;-;

But, anyway, so I have this idea for a DadSchlatt AU with a slight mix of Hybrid AU (luckily this AU has so many fics to choose from I’m so happy sksksk).

So this essentially takes place after the L’Manburg War of Independence but just before the Election Arc. So here are just a few ideas I have for the characters:

  * Jschlatt - He is a ram hybrid (wow shocker) who arrives at L’Manburg just so he can be an endorsement to Wilbur and Tommy. So essentially he shows up because Wilbur asked him to (though he doesn’t really like Wilbur due to reasons to be mentioned within the story uwu). However, a part of him thinks or realizes that Wil isn’t fit to rule over L’Manburg and through... ya know... the usual stuff he becomes president. (Might make it so the reason he doesn’t think Wil is fit to rule over is because he wants to promote hybrid rights and he and Wil have... beef in the past.)
  * Wilbur - He is a ??? and he still follows the whole insanity arc... albeit he’s probably gonna be nicer to Fundy because I can’t write bad dads guys I just can’t (watch me break this lol) Whether he dies in the end is still up to debate cause my friend and I (who gives me advice on writing since he refuses to make a Tumblr and an Ao3 account) are currently arguing whether Schlatt should be good or bad (we have settled, but I will leave Schlatt's actions up to interpretation since that seems fun).



This part is just the other characters and what hybrids they are:

  * Fundy - Fox Hybrid
  * Tubbo - Ram Hybrid
  * Dream - ???
  * Technoblade - Piglin Hybrid
  * Quackity - Duck Hybrid
  * Sapnap - Blaze Hybrid
  * BadBoyHalo - ???
  * AntFrost - Cat Hybrid
  * Skeppy - ... I don’t want to say Diamond Hybrid but at this point--- Maybe Duck Hybrid cause he used to have a duck skin (???)
  * Niki - Human
  * Eret - ???
  * George - Human
  * Tommy - Human
  * If I’ve forgotten someone, I apologize since I am a sleep-deprived fool.



So, the premise of this AU is primarily on Schlatt and his sons (yes, sons.) It primarily follows the Election Arc storyline but will be different in some points due to the addition of Hybrid stuff. There is a plot in mind, but I won’t say it for the sake of keeping it secret. As for the ending... Well, we’ll just have to see about that.

Anyway, this is just a small AU idea that I have in mind. Pls do tell me what you think about it, I like hearing about other people’s opinions. So... bye bye!

(, if anyone’s interested, I can also talk about the Tower of Ai AU, the Clouds Storyline, and a soon-to-be-posted continuation of the Nothing Left to Lose Story)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah pls do tell me what you guys think and if I accidentally left somebody out please do tell me since I don't know everyone who's in the Dream SMP. Hope you guys like this AU! I'll try to add stories to it but that depends since I have three other AUs and it's midterms for me rn.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for checking this out!


End file.
